Twilight Bad Girls Club
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: After Edward left in Newmoon Bella becomes a bad girl and she goes on the reality tv show, Bad Girls Club. Will Edward get Bella, back while she's on the show? Or will, he have to wait until she comes back to Forks, but either way will she forgive him? r
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few years since Edward left me and for some reason I hadn't aged a bit...hmm how awkward. I was supposed to be twenty three. But time didn't matter along with anything else now that he was gone and he took my heart with him...the pain still lingered. I was packing my clothes...I was going on a show called the bad girls club. Yes I had started drinking, and no I was not a violent drinker. However...my new found pain had been transformed into anger management problems. AFter Charlie had died...well lets say things had gone down hill. I still had enough money to mantain my home. I just wanted to be abetter person..not that it would matter. I wiped a tear away.

"damn tear." I muttered. I zipped my suitcase and headed downs stairs and out the door to the car...someone kill me now.

Edward's POV

Only one word could describe life without my love....hell. I never left my room. I was curled up in a ball in the corner...unmoving and I might as well be declared as a mute. But this was the best. No, to hell with that. I only wanted what's best for her. She deserved a normal life.

"Edward." Alice said as she entered my room. "Dearest brother delightful I have something very suprisingsifulus to telleth you brother delightful." She said happily. Ok since when does she talk like that? She must really annoy Jasper doing that. I nodded in acknowledge ment.

"Well in a few minutes turn on your Tv....you'll be about as suprised as I was." She said. I nodded and she left. As if.

Bella's POV

I arrived at the house at around 12:00 in the afternoon. OMG. It was nothing compared to the Cullens...wince..but it was definately something. I got out of the living room to find six other girls standing around the door.

"Hey!" One girl said she had blond hair, as she noticed me. "You must be the other roomate." No duh...blond one..labeling a ditzy ass bitch.

"Yes I'm Bella."

"Well I'm Amber B." ( Wonderful...the Ambers...he he he)

"GReat." I said smiling half hartedly. The other girls turned around. Another blond ran up to me.

"Hey I'm Amber too" Okay thing one and thing two..Perfect names.

"I'm Bella."

"I'm Ashley." A brunet said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"I'm Shelby."

"I'm Tamika." A black girls said her hair was in microbes. The last girl had ebony hair and she moved towards me slowly.

"I'm Tammi."

"Nice to meet you too. Guys I'm Bella."

"Oh what a pretty name." Thing one ( the first Amber B) Said.

"Thanks. So why are we all standing around out here?"

"WE can't get in." Ashely said.

"You guys are supposed to be bad girls. Use your head...you can't get in so you what?" I took off my heels. I know me in heels right? and I marched up the stairs and I smashed the window with my shoe. Luckily it was part of the door so I leaned in and unlocked the door. Then stepped back.

"OKay bitches let's get rollin." I said in a dead voice. They all cheered as they poured into the house.

Edward's POV

Oh my gosh there she was my beautiful Bella on the Bad Girls Club.

"No fuckin' way." I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

_On Screen. _

_The girls walked into the house. Bella was strutting up the stairs and into the living room. inspecting it. One of the Ambers walks up to her.._

_"So Bella...have you ever bounced up on it?" She asked. _

_"What the hell is that?" She asked angrily. _

Of screen.

"What the friggin hell...." I whispered. I rushed out of my room it was on downstairs. Esme was gasping along with Rosalie and CArlisle, Emmett was practically bouncing with Alice and Jasper looked so miserable..

Bella's POV

What the friggin hell does bouce up on it mean? I wondered.

"let me put it this way...have you ever had a boyfriend?" I winced and nodded. "Oh, honey was it a bad break up?" She asked noticing my wince.

"You could say that..." I said.

"Tell me about it!" She said excitedly. Hell no!

"Amber..."

"Call me cookie!"

"Okay cookie...this is not something I want to talk about on national television and no offense but I don't really trust people anymore...kay?" Her face fell a little.

"Well okay.." Then she hopped up.." any way...do you have any kids?"

"No.."

"Then you have not bounced up on it." she said sadly.

"Ooooh...I get it now." I said. she giggled. "Have you?" I asked.

"Yep lots of times.." She's a friggin whorre. My eyes went wide. Duh dun dun dun duh..Attack of the whorres.

"Well...since its our first night!how about we go clubbing?!" She asked. "Maybe you'll bring a guy home and bounce upon it!" She said excitedly. I spit out my drink.

"YOu want me to.."She nodded.

"NO! Absolutely not. I will dance..minus guys..and I will drink minus guys, I no longer associate with the opposite sex." I said.

"You shouldn't take it out on every other guy." She said....

"Maybe not." I sighed.

"Okay so answer me this...have you ever been in jail?"

"Yes." I said.

Edward's POV

My familiy's mouth dropped. Bella, sweet, innocent Bella had gone to jail.

"Why?" Amber asked excited.

"Well, truthfully I've become a bitch.I got into a couple of fights with this bitch named, Jessica and Lauren. and they pressed charges..those stupid ass btiches." W-Ow

Wow...I had never heard Bella talked like that. She had most definately changed.

"So Amber stop hogging her!" The other Amber yelled.

"Sorry Amber. Call me cookie!" She said. Alright. bella looked like she was about to puke. Then she diappeared up the stairs. She came back down quickly and ran into the kitchen. Then came back out with the girl named Tamika. Then it switched to commercial.

"Coming up on the Bad girls club." The announcer said. It showed Bella dancing in the club on this platform. She had a drink in one hand and someone threw their drink on her. Then it switched to all of them fighting with grils from the club. My mouth dropped open.

No friggin way. I picked up and dialed Bella's number.

There was no answer. I hung up and looked at the screen. Bella appreared in a blue dress, and blew a kiss to the camara and then with attitude she said,

'

"Live out loud." I know it sounds pathetic but I grabbed the kiss and held it to my giggled. I glared at her. She immediately stopped. Finally the show came back on. It was dark outside and Bella was coming out of the house with some black heels on, and a short black spagetti strapped girls followed her out and they got in the limo.

"look at my gummi bears!" Cookie said as she said. She stradled Bella and tried to shove them in Bella's mouth.

"oh, Oh, My gosh!" Bella said as she was leaning away from Cookie. She finally opened her mouth and ate the gummi bear. Pointless.

Finally they got to the club and Bella was dancing and the thing that infuriated me the most was the guys touching her ass, When she noticed. She glared lividly at him. he backed away.

"Did I say you could touch my ass?!" She asked angrily.

"can I touch your ass?" He asked. I growled. She slapped him. A girl threw her drink on Bella and then they started fighting, Bella punched the girl in the face. Tamika tried to hold Bella back but Bella and the other girl were already fighting.

"Oh my goodness, my little sisters a scarper!" Emmett yelled.

"I never knew Bella had it in her." Alice breathed.

"I will fuck your ass up!" Bella yelled at the girl. She was pulling up the top of her dress. They were outside and people were trying to hold the bitch from the club back.

"Your going to get your ass whooped on national televison." The girl yelled. I wanted to kill that girl.

"Its not on tv in phoneix bitch!"

"Stupid as bitch !" Bella looked postively livid. Some guy was holding her back.

"I'm a stupid as bitch? I'm a stupid as bitch? you mother fuckin' hoe ass bitch look at you!" She shrieked. Emmett whistled.

"Bella has a point."Emmett said, "She is ugly" Bella was about to get in the limo when she said something else. Bella climbed on top of the limo. Ashely was trying to pull her down,

"phoenix bitch!" Bella yelled .

The scene switched to a red room and Bella was sitting there in a totally different outfit.

"I felt so powerful standing on top of that limo. OMG." She was laughing, how I missed that laugh. "That bitch got what was coming to her." She said and shrugged.

The scene switched back to the outside of the club. Bella finally climbed back in the car. She had her arms folded across her chest.

"Bella is not going out any more." Bella said.

"Why?" Tammi said. "That was so much fun."

"I was about to go back to mother fuckin' jail." bella said. "There was a reason I keep to myself , deadly weapon. I am!" She said. They all laughed.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice. She was standing up.

"No where." She said. I knew right then and there I had to get Bella back. Starting with several boquets of red roses.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up bright an early..well not really it was like about twelve o'clock. My cell phone was ringing.

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_gives you hell_

_When you find a vamp that's worth a damn _

_And treats you well._

_Won't suck your blood._

_Fuck him up cause he's a fool_

_Tell him to go to Hell!_

My friend Shauna had it customized. I chuckled at the ring tone. I didn't even bother answering it. I didn't care. I was busy...sleeping.I got up showered and dressed in short shorts and a bakini top and ran down stairs.

"Hey Bells these came for you." Amber B. Said she handed me a large bouqet of roses. Hmm? Who would want to send me roses? There was a note attached to it.

"Hey! Bella has a secret admirer." Cookie shouted. Tammi ran in.

"OOH let me see!" She was followed by Tamika, Ashley and Shelby. They all crowded around me as I opened the note.

_Please._

_Call me : 214- 9653_

_Love Edward_

Please what? What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?

"What the bloody hell?!" I shouted. What the hell does that mean? The girls looked at the note with the same dumbfounded expression. I was shaking with rage.

"What the hell does he want?" I shouted,

"WHo's that.?" Tammi asked.

"My ex." Tammi crossed her fingers.

"You better give him hell."

"Oh you bet I will."I said,

"Call him." Tamika said.

"Hell no." I grumbled. I ran up stairs to do my confessional.

"Okay..so Edward if you knew where to send this you must be watching this so. WHat in the bloody motherfuckin hell do you want? Oh and thanks for the flowers....kiss my ass. Kisses..tell the family I said hi. I'm a fabulous bitch." I said pretending to tear up. I blew a kiss into the camara. He..he.

"I'm gonna go find some guy and fuck him!" I shouted. I knew that wouldn't matter to him would it?

E POV

What the hell?! I was furious. Those girls were so nosy. I watched my angel run up the stairs and do her confessional.

"Okay so Edward if you knew where to send this you must be watching this so. What in the bloody motherfuckin hell do you want? Oh and thanks for the flowers. I'm still pissed at you kiss my ass. Kisses and tell the family I said hi. I'm a fabulous bitch." She blew a kiss to the camara. Man I really fucked up and pissed her off. What did I do to my angel.

"Oh and I'm gonna go find some guuy and fuck him!" She shouted. I was positively livid. She didn't know I still loved her...well one way or another I was gonna get my angel back! And I bet she was bluffing no I hope she was bluffing. My angel isn't a slut!


End file.
